Loss and Gain
by AmberEyes90
Summary: When the loss of one person can open up an opportunity to find something more and expand without fear, knowing what was gained for the rest of time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Soul." He turned from the group of students he was talking to and found a familiar woman and man standing there.

"What...?" He looked shocked.

"Death scythe eater, so can we?" One student asked making Soul look back at them.

"You know very well you can't. You realize doing that would get you killed." He said as he pushed his hands in his pockets. "What the hell is wrong with kids these days."

"But you and Professor Maka did it and you were younger than we are." Another argued. "It's in all the books."

"I don't care what's in the damn book. You'll die if you try to face anything like that. It's a two-star mission at minimum, you guys are barely passed into the beginning of EAT." He sighed. "Look, get going to class. Professor Maka will kill you if you're late. And if you even think about skipping and going at that mission, Maka and I will make you regret it." He called as they turned and started to run off to class. He sighed heavily as he turned back to the two people watching him. "What are you doing here?"

"We thought we'd come visit. I wanted to make sure my son was being taken care of." The woman smiled brightly making Soul look at her, trying to figure out her agenda.

"It's been a while since I've heard anything from you." He crossed his arms.

"Well since you refused to tell us much about anything going on here, ever, we decided it was time we come and find out for ourselves." She smiled. "We hear you're a big shot around here."

"Listening to that conversation it sounds like you're a boss or something." The man smirked. "How good do you really have it, little brother?"

"Pretty damn good." He smirked earning a look from his mother at the curse word.

"So, where's this meister you told us about?" His mother asked.

Soul rubbed the back of his head. "She's teaching a class. Those kids were from her class." He sighed. "Maka told them they couldn't do a mission, so they thought they'd try me. Damn kids are stupid."

"What did they want to do?"

"They wanted to go after a Kishin egg that is running wild about an hour from here. It attacks at night and levels building. Ever since the fight on the Moon these eggs have been getting stronger and stronger. They'll end up dead just looking at the thing."

"Is it really that dangerous?" She asked worried for her son.

"It can be." Soul nodded. "We have levels of meisters for a reason but sometimes we get stuck in situations that could and sometimes does kill a meister or weapon, sometimes both." He touched his chest remembering the times he and Maka were nearly killed over the last seven years. "So, what's the real reason you've ended up here?"

"Mother told you. We wanted to see for ourselves. After all these years of being told as little detail as possible we managed to make it here." Wes smirked as Soul eyed them. "So show us around before we meet that meister."

Soul shook his head. "Fine." He said as he led the way down the hall and farther into the school. He and his family never really saw eye to eye, especial with his parents but they all still managed to stay in contact occasionally. Soul never told them details or big events, he tried to avoid as much as he could, they didn't need to know everything. He showed them around the school, they watched as Soul was stopped by students to be asked questions, they watched as Soul answered them and seemed to be completely different than the boy who ran off to join the school after finding out he could transform. As the kids swarmed the halls Soul led the two to a classroom.

"Stop lurking!" They heard, watching as Soul chuckled as they walked into the room to find Maka leaning over her desk going through papers with her back to the door.

"Not lurking." Soul smirked as he walked over.

"Yeah right." She scoffed.

"Don't be such a dork, we have guests." He told her making her stand up and look over seeing the two standing by the door as Soul walked over to her. "Apparently they're not happy enough to know its good here and everything's fine." He said as Maka looked from Soul to the two as they walked a little farther into the room.

"Margot Evans, Soul's mother." Margot held her hand out for Maka to shake. "This is my other son, Wes."

"I've heard a lot about you." She smiled shaking Wes' hand. "Our one friend will freak when she hears you're wandering around here." She smiled. "I'm Maka, it's great to finally get to meet you."

"It's good to finally put a face to the name." Margot smiled glancing at Soul. "You never said how gorgeous she is. I hope my son is treating you properly."

"For the most part." Maka looked at Soul.

"Well I hope he isn't too much trouble, I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't like that." Margot said watching as Soul laughed making his brother and mother look at him confused as Maka glared at him.

"No guy would come near a book worm like her." He grinned.

Maka narrowed her eyes. "Then what are you?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I seem to remember a certain scythe weapon acting so uncool, waiting until we were alone after the treaty celebrations to ask me out and to be his girlfriend." Soul looked at her as Maka smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Soul smirked at her, remembering how nervous he was when he had finally decided to pool his courage and finally tell her how he felt.

"Wait…" Wes looked between the two before he gave a small smile at his brother. "Maka is your girlfriend?"

Soul grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Not my coolest moment." Soul shrugged and glanced at Maka who smiled and shook her head. "Been together for 3 years now."

"And you didn't feel like this was important to share?" Wes asked as Margot looked between the two as Soul just shrugged again.

"I'm sorry he never told you." She gave Soul a look. "How long are you in town?"

"We'll be here for two weeks. We figured that since we were here, we would look into the concert halls here in the city." Margot explained as she watched Maka glanced at Soul who shrugged at her.

"Why don't we have dinner, so we can talk some more?" She offered.

"That would be great." Margot smiled.

Maka turned and wrote down their address. "Here, come by about six." She smiled as the two nodded. Maka and Soul led them back out of the academy before saying their goodbyes for now. Maka looked at Soul. "So, what's going on?"

He shrugged. "They said they wanted to see what everything was like here. They were determined that's all. They didn't like that I didn't tell them all the little details of my life." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Like the little fact about us?" She looked up at him as he grinned at her.

"I didn't want to share you." He watched her smile and shake her head as she leaned into him as they continued to their apartment.

"Can you clean up? I'll make dinner." Maka said as they walked into their apartment and she put her books down. Soul agreed and started to work on straightening up the apartment while Maka got to work on dinner for them to share with his brother and mother. When he was finished he walked over and wrapped his arms around her middle. "All done?" He nodded as he dropped his head onto her shoulder.

"Need any help?" He asked as he placed a loving kiss on her neck making her smile at him.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm all done." She turned in his arms and rested her arms on his shoulders as she smiled up at him. "I know you're not exactly close with them but maybe this will be good. To get to know them and let them see just how amazing you are."

"I don't know." He sighed. "I'm not really sure that's why they're here but you're going to make me anyway, aren't you?" Maka grinned up at him making him chuckle. "You can be the coolest and the worst girlfriend."

"But you love me." She smiled making him return the loving smile as he nodded, leaning down to capture her lips. They shared a deep loving kiss before the knock on the door broke it apart. "I'll get it." He gave her another kiss before he pulled away from her to answer the door and let his mother and brother into the apartment.

"Glad you found it okay." Maka smiled as she walked over to greet them. "I hope you're hungry."

"Maka cooked way too much." Soul commented making her look at him before leading them to table where Maka had set four settings. They all sat down and started talking about everything, Wes and Margot asking questions about what Soul had told them, to make sure they got all the details now that he couldn't just walk away from the question. Margot asked about how they met, and how the became partners. Soul rolled his eyes as Maka retold the story. She smiled as she looked at him when asked how they fell in love.

"Well I think I felt it when we first started working together but it really didn't sink in until our mission in Italy went wrong." She looked at Soul sadly as he reached over, resting his hand on hers beside him. "We completed our mission and then because of my abilities we were drawn to a church where a lot of souls just disappeared. As representatives of the DWMA it was our responsibility to check on what happened. But when we did we found an opponent that we just couldn't match. He was able to hurt Soul when he was transformed. I tried to get us out but I couldn't get the doors to open."

"She refused to use me to block and nearly got herself killed." Soul continued as Maka started to tear up. "So when the guy attacked I took the attack in human form."

"I didn't understand everything at the time, but it was when I realized that I couldn't live without him." She smiled at Soul. "I realized how much he really meant to me and not just as my weapon or partner or even a friend. So, I promised to become stronger so that nothing like that would ever happen to him again." She smiled brightly, "And when we were trying to save our friend we made a deal that we would become stronger together. We decided that trying to be stronger on our own wasn't going to work and we were always stronger together anyway."

"You nearly died?" Margot asked Soul who shrugged.

"Wasn't the last time and still wont be. I'll always protect her." He said making her look between the two as Maka looked a little unhappy about it.

"So you've been together for a while." Wes said changing the subject. "How does it work, working together and being a couple? Thought that was bad for relationships."

"It could be great, or it could destroy the partnership." Maka explained. "In our case, our bond is strong enough that we are able to push through and find it even better on the other side. We've had our issues but we always managed through them."

The four sat talking for a while longer before they moved to the Livingroom. Maka set them up with tea while she worked on the dishes quickly. Margot and Wes talked between themselves when Soul said he'd be right back and went over to Maka in the kitchen. Wes grinned and nodded to get his mother to turn and watched as Soul leaned over Maka's shoulder, talking to her low. She smiled at him as she finished the dishes. Soul took the items from her hands and set them aside making her look at him as she said something else. She smiled up at him before giving him a quick kiss and the two walked back into the Livingroom. Margot watched Soul smiled a real smile as he followed Maka. It was a smile she hadn't seen since he was a little child and his Grandmother would play piano for him. It was the smile of pure joy. She was glad to see that smile back on her son's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Margot and Wes had been in town for the last five days, they would arrive at the academy and learn more about their son, his girlfriend and their life. They were standing in the hall waiting for Maka's class to end when Stein made his way down the hall looking serious.

"Soul." He said making Soul look at him wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at the serious look.

Stein stopped in front of him and glanced in the classroom where Maka was finishing her class. "We've lost a meister in Russia." Soul stood up straighter. "She was investigating a Kishin egg by the Russian incidents. She was able to take it down but not before it landed and fatal wound."

"Who was it?" Soul asked. Stein again looked in at Maka. "No."

"Unfortunately, yes. Kami was the meister. She called for backup but she waited too long. We sent out the information about the area and how dangerous it was."

"Maka…" Soul looked at Maka smiling at the students. "This is going to crush her."

"Kid and Marie are sitting with Spirit, we thought it might be better if you spoke with Maka. Nothing will stop it but at least…"

Soul nodded. "I'll take care of it. Thanks." Stein nodded and walked back the way he came, probably back to the death room to comfort his friend.

"What was that about?" Margot asked as Soul's joy disappeared.

"There's a place in Russia that only a handful of teams can go and even then we have to all go together. A meister that was in the area tried to save people and take out one of the monsters we hunt and she lost her life in the process." He explained.

"You knew the meister?" Wes asked.

Soul took a breath. "It was Maka's mother." Margot gasped as the students started filing from the room. "Look, I need to take care of this…"

"Of course." Margot said. "If there's anything you need, let us know." Soul nodded as he looked back at Maka as the room cleared.

Soul took a breath before he started into the room. Maka turned and smiled at him but it fell away as she saw his serious look. "What is it?" She asked worried.

"Maka…" Soul sighed as he walked up to her. "There's something I need to tell you, and it's going to hurt." She looked as fear filtered into her eyes. "Stein just told me they got a report of a meister who was killed taking out a Kishin egg in that area in Russia."

"Who?" She asked as her fear and worry started to overwhelm her. "Soul, who was it?"

"Maka, I'm really sorry." She looked at him. "It was your mom."

"What?" She gasped and shook her head. "No. No. No it can't…. No…" She said as the tears built and began to flow. Soul pulled her to him and held her tight. "No!" She screamed as a shockwave seemed to blast through the area, taking away everyone's breath. Soul felt her legs give out and he gently lowered her to the ground, never letting go as she screamed and cried into his chest. He had no words, all he could do was hold her. After almost twenty minutes her sobs calmed to soft whimpers as she held tight to Soul's shirt as the two sat on the floor of her classroom. Soul pulled her into his lap as he leaned back against the desk, still holding her as she sat silently but refused to let go of him. "What was she doing there?" She finally asked. "What happened? She's the best meister." She tried to keep her tears at bay as she looked up at him wanting answers.

He ran his hand over her head and shook his head. "She was stopping a Kishin egg, she took it out but it hit her just before." He watched as tears rolled down her face. "She was an incredible meister, she was stubborn just like you. She wanted to help people and it caused her to go into the danger zone." He shook his head as he gently wiped the tears from her face.

"Why? Why did she have to do that? Why wouldn't she just come home? If she was here…." She broke into more sobs as Soul held her again. He kissed her forehead and pulled her back to him. "She was never here, she didn't want to be here, not with papa, not with me…"

"You know she wanted to be with you. She loved you so much, Maka, you know she did. You also know she needed to be out there protecting the world, protecting you from the dangers. She loved you." He said softly as he smoothed her hair. "She never liked me, but I know she loved you with everything she had."

Maka sniffled and shook her head. "If she loved me she would have been here. She would still be here." Soul tightened his hold on her as she cried a bit more. "Soul?" He looked down at her as her big sad green eyes looked up at him. "Promise you'll never leave me. I couldn't…"

"No worries, Maka." He gave a small smirk. "I'll always be right here at your side. No matter what." He kissed her head again as she held him tight. "I love you Maka, I love you more than anything, nothing can take me away from you."

"I love you Soul." She said softly as she leaned into him, accepting his warmth and strength. "I need to find Papa. He needs to know." She said pushing up.

"Stein is with him. Him, Marie and Kid told him." Maka nodded and looked down. "Let's go find him. I'm sure he could use you right now." She nodded as he stood and pulled her with him. The two walked out into the hallway, his arm around her as she held tight, leaning into him as they walked down the hall to the death room leaving the worried and crying Margot and Wes by the classroom. Soul opened the door and found Stein talking with Kid to the side as Marie sat comforting Spirit.

"Papa!" Maka called as she ran over to him, both crying as they held each other. Marie stood and walked over to join Soul as he walked to the two men.

"How is she?" Kid asked looking at Maka.

"As good as expected." Soul sighed as Marie looked at his wet and wrinkled shirt.

"Was that blast her?" Stein asked looking at Soul who nodded. "she must have released her soul."

Soul gave a nod and glanced at Maka. "She was crushed." He touched his chest.

"You'll feel that for a while." Stein said watching Soul grab over his heart. "It's the consequences of having that link you two share. Your souls are connected, merged into one if you will. The death of her mother has hit her soul."

"More like crushed it." Soul said softly. "Kid, any more information? How did this happen when she was one of the strongest meisters we have?"

"I'm still waiting on reports." Kid said. "As soon as any information comes in I'll let you know." He looked at Maka. "I just hope she'll be alright."

"It's Maka, she's strong." Soul said as he pushed his hands in his pockets. "She's made it through a lot, this is only going to fuel her."

"I hope you're right." Marie looked as if her heart had been crushed along with the father and daughter.

Soul watched as Maka sat holding her father, her tears silently rolling down her cheeks and Spirit sobbing. Maka looked over at Soul talking with the others and he felt the tug, the want to have him holding her, but knowing he was getting information and letting her and her father have a moment. Soul sighed and looked back at the others. "I'm going to take them home. The old man doesn't have anyone but Maka, we've still got that spare room. It'll be better if he's got someone for a bit, and it'll probably help Maka a bit."

"Let us know if we can help." Marie said watching as Soul nodded and walked over to the pair.

Soul knelt in front of Maka as she leaned forward to wrap her arms around him making Spirit look at the two. "It's alright, Maka." Soul said softly kissing the top of her head. He held her a minute as he smoothed her hair and kissed her head again. "Come on, we're going home." He said before looking at Spirit. "You too, Death scythe. You're coming with us." Spirit couldn't argue, he only nodded and stood as Soul lifted Maka to her feet and led the two back to the apartment.

Halfway home Maka's strength began to leave her making Soul reach over and pull her up into his arms letting her fall asleep as he continued. He shifted Maka and managed to pull his keys from his jacket and had Spirit open the door. Soul walked over and in to the room that was once just his. He gently laid Maka on the bed, took her shoes off and covered her with the blanket. He gently pulled the ties from her hair and brushed her bangs form her face before kissing her head. He turned and found Spirit watching, appreciation across his face, watching as Soul showed a tenderness that he never allowed anyone but Maka see. Soul sighed running his hand through his hair as he left the room, leaving the door cracked before he looked at Spirit.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened." Soul said as he led Spirit away from the door. "Maka's bed is still in her old room, you can stay here for a little while if you want. I know Maka would like it until you two can get back on your feet." He explained as he walked over and opened the door to Maka's old bedroom. He turned the light on to show the bed and most of her items still in their places. He walked to a dresser and pulled one drawer open, grabbing the sheets and then going to the closet and taking two blankets from the shelf. "If you need anything, let me know."

Spirit nodded, and Soul went to leave only to have Spirit stop him. "Soul." He turned and looked at the older death scythe. "Thank you." Soul just nodded and walked out to the kitchen for water. He was leaning on the counter, thinking about what he could do, how he could help the girl he loved and her father.

He dialed Tsubaki. "Hey, Tsubaki." He said softly. "Yeah, Maka's okay. She's sleeping, cried herself out for now and her dad's here too." He paused. "Yeah, I know. I just never felt that much pain from her before." He sighed. "You and Black star have any extra pillows? We only have Mine and Maka's we didn't get any extra ones for the spare room yet and death scythe needs one." He listened. "That would be great, thanks Tsubaki… Yeah, thanks." He hung up and leaned onto the counter, rubbing his face with a deep sigh. He settled his chin in his hand as he looked over at the cracked door that led to Maka. He could still feel her pain and he wanted more than anything to know what do, but he couldn't figure it out.

"You're doing everything you can." He jumped and stood up straighter looking at Spirit as he walked over. "I never said this before but… Thank you for always being there for her and taking care of her."

"She's my meister, I made that promise when we became partners, and I swore I'd always be with her when she agreed to be my girlfriend. I wont ever break that." Soul told him as the death scythe sat at the table sadly.

"Thank you, Soul." Spirit said his eyes locked on the door to where Maka slept.

"There's nothing to thank me for." Soul said as he leaned back on the counter.

"For dealing with everything." Spirit said still not looking at him. "Maka's not an easy person, and I know I'm not that great."

"You're a jerk and cause a lot of trouble for you daughter." Spirit looked at him. "But you try. You're always there for Maka when she needs it, whether she knows it or not. You take care of her and watch out for her, in your own way. Honestly, yeah, you're a pain in the ass, but I would rather that then to have you off somewhere getting yourself killed." Spirit looked at him as Soul shook his head.

"You're angry." Spirit looked surprised and shocked.

"Damn right I'm angry." He looked straight at Spirit. "Maka idolized her mother, wanted to be like her in every way and she could barely bother to write her occasionally. Maka would be worried for months before she got a postcard that she was okay. She never came to visit her, always coming up with some excuse that she couldn't come back. Where was she when Maka took all those stupid tests, working hard to be at the top to be like her mom? Where was she when she made me into a death scythe? Where was she when we struggled that whole time, trying to keep the world safe, trying to save Kid, risking our lives when we could have died fighting the Kishin, or even after at any point? All she did was complain about how upset she was that Maka had gone down the same path as her, falling in love with her partner. She did nothing but try to talk Maka out of being in love with me." He paused and looked at the silent Spirit. "She hurt Maka so many times but she still idolized her. She never was there for her and now she's caused a pain that I can't do anything to help her. So, damn right I'm angry."

The two were silent a while as Spirit thought of everything Soul had spouted out. "You have every right to be angry with her." He nodded as Soul looked at him. "You really love Maka."

"Yeah, I do. Honestly." He shook his head and smirked. "I can't imagine anything without her."

Spirit nodded. "Stein always said you had a special connection." He smirked. "Something about your soul connection outside of the resonance."

"It's why I feel her soul being crushed from that woman." Soul said touching his chest again.

Spirit was silent a few more minutes. "I never liked that Maka had chosen you as a partner. You were lazy, always a trouble maker and a real pain in the ass." He looked back at Soul. "But looking at everything… I'm glad it's you. I couldn't have asked for a better partner or boyfriend for my Maka."

A knock on the door broke them apart. Soul opened the door and let Tsubaki and Black Star in, for once the ninja meister was silent. He walked in, his arms crossed as he looked around. "How's Maka?" Black Star asked as Tsubaki handed Soul the pillow.

"She's sleeping." Soul said nodding to the door. He turned to put the pillow on the table as Spirit watched the friends. Black Star walked over to the door and opened it, it was strange watching the usually rowdy young man walk quietly. He walked over and looked at Maka a minute before he walked back out to Tsubaki and Soul as they waited. He shut the door again as he walked back into the living room.

"She'll be okay." He said making Soul give a nod. "Let us know if you need help." Soul again nodded as the two fist bumped.

"I made these, I figured you might need some food that you can just heat up until things settle." Tsubaki said handing him a box.

"Thanks guys." Soul said as he put the box on the table and turning back to his friends. Spirit silently stood and started putting the food away. "Kid said he'd call me when he got any more information. Until then I figured just let her rest."

"That's all you can really do with all of this." Black Star shrugged. "She's always been tough, this wont stop her." Soul nodded and absentmindedly rubbed his chest.

"Are you okay, Soul?" Tsubaki asked noticing as he rubbed his chest.

Soul nodded. "Yeah." He said making her nod. "Just the consequences of the connection."

"Your souls become like one after they bond." Tsubaki said watching Soul nod. "You can feel everything in Maka's soul."

"Only when she doesn't guard it, or if it's too intense to block." Soul told her.

"Make sure to let us know when you find anything out and if you need anything." Black Star said again. "We're going to help Kid."

"Yeah, thanks, man." Soul said before Tsubaki hugged him, promising to check in with them tomorrow before they left. Soul sighed and turned around finding Spirit placing the food neatly in the refrigerator. "Thanks."

"Well it's the least I can do." Spirit shrugged.

"Soul?" They heard as the door to the bedroom opened and Maka slowly walked out rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah?" He said as he walked over to her. She looked up at him before sighing and wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her tight to him. "You just missed Black Star and Tsubaki." She looked up at him. "I asked Tsubaki for another pillow for your dad, Tsubaki brought some food."

"She always has the best food." She said weakly making Soul smirk.

"Yeah, you want some?" She nodded and let him lead her to the kitchen where she sat with Spirit. "You want some too old man?" Spirit gave a nod making Soul start heating up the food for all three of them.

"How are you feeling, Maka?" Spirit asked watching as Maka sat across from him looking completely drained.

"I'm okay." She gave a half-hearted smile. "I'm glad you're staying with us for a bit." Spirit just nodded with a small smile. Soul placed a plate in front of each of them then he placed his own next to Maka and he took his seat. "Thank you, Soul."

"No need to thank me Maka." He said kissing her cheek. He watched as she gave him a smile filled with so many emotions. "Eat up, Tsubaki made sure we were stocked up."

That night Spirit was laying on the bed that had once been his daughters, she now slept in the other room with her weapon, she was growing up much faster than he would like. He stared at the ceiling thinking of all the years that had passed. He had missed things with Maka because of his actions but he made sure to be there regardless. He couldn't imagine missing all those moments like his ex-wife had done. He sighed and closed his eyes, he had always loved the woman, even if he couldn't settle down with her. A cry made him jump from the bed and run over to the room Maka and Soul were in. He opened the door without a second thought and saw Soul sitting up in pajama pants holding Maka to him as she cried into his chest, the blanket laid across their laps still. Soul and Maka hadn't noticed Spirit at the door as Soul comforted her.

All Spirit could do is watch, taking in the new side of Soul he had never seen before. "It's alright. It's okay." He kissed the top of her head as she cried. "I'm right here."

"I can't… every time I fall asleep…. All I do is…" She sobbed. Soul pulled her into his lap as he shifted to hold her tighter and closer.

"I know." He whispered. "I wish I could take it all away for you." He looked on the brink of tears as he held her, rocking slightly.

"Don't leave me." She cried.

Soul kissed her head. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you Maka, I wont ever leave you, I'm right here." He rocked her a bit. "I'm so sorry I can't take it away."

She shook her head. "Just don't ever leave me, okay?"

Soul smirked and looked down at her. "That I can do." She dropped her head back to his chest as he held her again, both falling silent. Spirit backed out of the room, slowly shutting the door. He had know the two loved each other, Maka had always talked about a side that he would never understand and he never believed her, he knew the weapon would be there and take care of her but he never imagined how gentle he could be. He sat back on the bed in the other room. He sat thinking about how glad he was that Maka had Soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been three days since the news of Kami's death was released. Soul still had Maka and Spirit at the apartment but was glad to see Spirit taking a leap and going to the academy for short periods of time, he hoped that the man was coping and getting back on his feet. Soul looked over at Maka sleeping in their bed as he cleaned the dishes. The door opened, and he saw Spirit walked in. Soul signaled to him that Maka was sleeping and watched as the older man walked over and looked in at Maka before he walked over to the kitchen.

"She fell asleep about ten minutes ago." Soul said before he yawned.

"You should get some sleep too." Soul just looked at him. "Just because you're not going through the emotions like her doesn't mean it's not draining you. I know you sit up at night to make sure she doesn't have nightmares. And when she does you sit up with her." Soul looked at him wondering how the man had known this. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am." He smirked. Spirit took the towel from Soul. "Go sleep, I can finish this." Soul looked at him a minute before he went in and laid next to Maka, who instantly shifted and laid her head on his chest, letting him pull her closer. Spirit finished the dishes then peeked into the room to see Maka holding onto Soul as he wrapped his arms around her, both sound asleep. Spirit couldn't help but smirk at the sight. He had always seen how the two cared for each other and he knew they loved each other but these last few days, watching as Soul took care of Maka made him realize it was a real love. A light knock on the door made Spirit go answer it and find Soul's mother and brother. He let them in with a small smile.

"Where's Soul?" Margot asked.

"Him and Maka are sleeping." Spirit said making them look over at the open door to the bedroom where Soul and Maka lay cuddled together. "Maka's been having a hard time sleeping so Soul's been sitting up with her. They're both exhausted." He explained watching as Margot gave a small smile watching as Soul shifted, pulling Maka closer. "I know you weren't all that happy about Soul coming to the academy."

She shook her head. "We argued about it. We were a musician family, he was an Evans." She said glancing at him before returning her violet eyes back to Soul's sleeping face. "He insisted it was where He needed to go, he needed to learn to control his abilities and use them." She sighed and looked at Spirit. "I never liked the idea, his father and I felt that He needed to just forget about it, he had a life and was expected to continue to perform concerts and grow into one of the best pianists. But when he would talk to us about how things were going he always sounded different. He sounded happy. And now… I haven't seen him so happy since he was a very young child."

"Soul's rough around the edges and likes to make people see a tough guy but he's actually got a great heart and soul." Spirit smirked. "I never thought I'd be standing here and be okay with my daughter sleeping next to him but over the years I've learned a few things. Maka will do what she wants no matter what anyone says. Soul is just as stubborn. And they absolutely love each other."

Margot nodded. "I'm glad he found someone like her to be with him."

"We just wanted to check in and see how Maka and you were doing." Wes said.

"I'll be fine, I loved Kami, but Maka was her Mama's love. She's taking it hard." Spirit sighed. "But she's got all her friends at the academy checking in, dropping things off, and she's got Soul with her so she'll be okay." The two nodded before they heard another voice at the front door.

"Hello?" Tsubaki said as she walked in with the others following behind her. "Oh, I didn't realize you had company."

"Soul asked us to stop by with information." Kid said making Spirit nod and go into the room to gently wake Soul.

"You got something?" Soul asked as he yawned and shut the bedroom door behind him and walked to his friends.

"Not much but I did find out some new facts." Kid said. "How's Maka?"

Soul shrugged. "She's better, still a mess. She's been up the last couple nights."

"Which explains why you look exhausted." Liz said looking at him as he shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"If you want to get more rest-." Kid offered.

Soul shook his head. "I'm good. What do you have?"

"You're not going to like it." Kid sighed but looked his friend in the eye. "It seems she was lured into the area without back up."

"By who?" Spirit asked.

"A witch."

"But we have a treaty with them…" Spirit said trying to make sense of it all. "Why would they break that?"

"The Grand Witch was the one who gave me this information. It seems that even after all these years there are still those who disagree with the treaty and they are now acting. They've split off from Maba and have created their own faction. One of them has been using Kishin eggs to try to lure our meisters and weapons into dangerous situations. It explains why many of the missions have become more complicated, but we had never had anything happen that would cause too much harm."

"Until Maka's mom." Soul said looking at his friend.

"You're Lord Death, can't you and the Grand Witch just force them back?" Black Star asked.

Kid shook his head. "That is why we haven't heard anything about this until now. The Grand Witch has been using everything she can to force them back under her rules, but they are avoiding everything she has thrown at them."

"Our only option is to send the academy after them." Soul said making Kid look at him and nod. "Doesn't that go against the treaty?"

"We would have to have a council meeting to make an amendment to it, allowing us to go after witches who leave the protection of Maba and the Witches would be able to assist with taking back the souls of those weapons and meisters who leave the path."

"Maka's going to go after the witch as soon as she hears." Soul mused. "That's why you're here."

Kid nodded. "I need you to convince her to wait until we have the politics worked out. Maba and the witch council will be here tomorrow. I'll need you both there if she's up to it. We will make the final decisions and signatures and you two will head out."

"Maka's never going to go for waiting for politics. I'm surprised you're still here, Black Star." Liz looked over as Black Star stood silently.

"It was Maka's mom, I'll let her lead this one." He said before he smirked at Soul. "We'll be right behind you." Soul smirked at his friend and nodded.

"I'll talk to her when she wakes up. As long as you can promise me that you'll get that thing signed and we can go make that witch pay." Soul said watching as Kid gave a sharp nod.

"I want to go with them." Spirit said.

Kid shook his head, but it was Soul who answered. "Steins the only meister who can wield you other than Kid now. Kid needs to be the diplomat and Stein can't handle the area. It took everything in him and then had to have Maka and Kim help him stay in control when I lost it there."

"What's to stop you from losing it again?" Spirit said. "Maka could be hurt this time."

"I won't let that happen." Soul said.

"How can you be sure?" Spirit asked sternly as the two death scythes eyed each other.

"Because my soul is connected to his now." They heard, turning to find Maka at the doorway. She gave a small smile at them. "Last time Soul and I weren't connected like we are now, and we weren't resonating. I didn't know how to fully use my soul to stop it and the madness took over before I could even try." She explained as she walked over, standing next to Soul. "We're connected now so my soul will be able hold out, and I know how to control it so if it does start to break through I can stop it." She looked at Soul. "We can do this."

"Are you sure, Maka?" Spirit asked. "After what happened, you will need to be able to stay calm and collected. You can't just rush in for revenge."

"Maka can do this." Black Star said with a smirk. "Me, Soul and Tsubaki will be there to back her up the whole time."

Maka nodded. "We'll get revenge for Mama and we'll do it right." Spirit couldn't argue with them, Kid nodded telling them when to be at the academy tomorrow as Spirit watched Soul's mother and brother watching silently as outsiders. "Thank you, Kid."

They all said goodbye before leaving. Maka looked at Soul. "You ready for another witch?"

"It's been a while, but I won't let her get away with taking Mama away." She said determined, making Soul smirk and give a nod.

"What were they talking about you losing control?" Wes wondered.

"When we were younger we were sent on a mission to Russia when the Meister and death scythe in charge was incased in a ball of black blood. Since Professor Stein understands it and Soul has it we were all sent with another team with us. Professor Stein stayed outside, he couldn't come any closer or the madness would have taken over. So Soul and I went in." Maka paused and looked at Soul. "We were going to try to break the ball open but as soon as his blade touched it the madness took over."

"I attacked them." Soul said softly looking over at his mother and brother. "Maka and Kim used their abilities as best they could to keep Stein in control while he fought me off. Eventually I got myself back under control, but it was a place we made a danger zone for anyone. Us, Black Star and Tsubaki and Kid, Liz and Patty are the only teams that are able to go and fight without too much effect now."

"But…" Margot looked between the two. "Wont that happen again if you go there?"

Maka shook her head. "I have the ability to see souls, I can sometimes even get through a witch soul protect and see who they really are. My soul type can use what's called an anti-demon wavelength. It basically pushes away the darkness."

"So, you just use it while you're there?" Margot wondered.

Maka gave a small smile as she glanced at Soul. "I don't really need to use it anymore. Since we…" Her cheeks tinted. "Became a couple, our souls merged kind of… It's hard to explain. Like we still each have our own soul but their connected. So his soul can feel mine and mine can protect his without us doing anything. When we have to fight I'll probably have to actually use the ability there but to just be there, our connection protects each other."

"Stein calls it true soul mates." Spirit spoke up with his hands in his pockets. "He likes to try to rub it in." He murmured making Maka smile as Soul grinned. "We can talk to Kid and see if he'll allow us to use his mirror and watch."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." Soul said with a nod.

"Good, because I want to watch you kick that witch's ass for what she did." Spirit smirked making the partners nod.

"We'll be able to see?" Margot asked.

Maka nodded. "Lord Death built a mirror so he could be connected to the world and the meisters and weapons. Kid's the new lord death so we have to get him to activate it to watch over people, the only thing we can do is use it to call him when he's not in there." She shrugged.

Margot looked a bit shocked. "That was Lord Death?" She asked making Maka and Soul smile and nod.

Soul shrugged. "He's still a pain in the ass." He looked over at the kitchen. "You hungry?" He asked Maka who gave a nod.

"Why don't we go get dinner?" Margot offered. "It's my treat since we can't do much to help."

"You don't have to." Maka said. "Don't worry about it, it's not a normal thing that goes on."

"I insist. At least let us take you for some food and more talks." She watched as Maka looked at Soul and her father. Soul just looked back at her as Spirit shrugged. Maka gave a nod and smiled. "Good!" Margot said happily before the group left for dinner.

The next day Maka and Soul walked behind Spirit with Margot and Wes by them. "We shouldn't be in there long. Once it's all done, we'll come get you." Soul told them. "Just stand here and don't talk to anyone." The two nodded as they watched the three walked into the room.

"Kid." Soul said as soon as he spotted the Shinigami. "Got a minute?" Kid nodded and the two walked off a bit to not be overheard.

"What is it?" He asked

Soul glanced at Maka and Spirit talking to Kim. "Death Scythe wanted to watch, his way of getting the revenge and being there. He would like to watch, and he invited my mother and brother to watch as well."

"I'll arrange it. I'm sure everyone else will be wanting the same." Kid said looking at their friends gathering around Maka. "Liz already asked me about it and Ox and the others have voiced their want to be able to help. I've already begun working out how to make it happen. Your mother and brother are welcome as well."

"Thanks." Soul said as Kid nodded and the two joined the others as Kid and Maba called the council to order. Maka looked at Soul as he reached over grabbing her hand. She gave a soft smile as she leaned into him, thankful that she had such a loving and strong partner at her side. Once the council was over and the terms were agreed upon the witches left leaving the Spartoi, Stein and the two other death scythes.

"Looks like you four are up." Liz said with a smile. "Kick that witch's ass!" Maka laughed making Soul smile. It was the first time Maka had actually laughed since she found out of her mother's death. After knowing that they would be going to track the witch down, Maka had slept through the night still holding tight to Soul but they both had gotten a much-needed good night's rest. He watched her; she was coming back. She had been trying but knowing she could do something she could fight and take her anger and pain out on the one who caused it seemed to make her snap back for the most part. He could feel her soul still recovering but he knew that would take a while. Soul walked to the door and retrieved his mother and brother bringing them in to stand with Spirit. Soul squashed anyone who started fussing over the fact that his mother and brother were here before it got out of hand.

"You ready, Soul?" Maka asked making him look at her.

He grinned. "Let's take her soul." He quickly transformed and landed in Maka's hands as the room went quiet.

"I'll make sure we get her, Papa." Maka said before letting her father hug her.

"Tsubaki." Black Star said before she smiled and nodded, transforming and landing in his hand. "Let's go show this witch you don't mess with a god and his friends." He nearly growled before he took off.

"I forgot how energetic he was for missions." Maka sighed before she turned and followed her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kid walked to the front of the room where the mirror was. "You've all asked to be able to be here and watch and support them while they battle in the Russian danger zone." He called making everyone go silent and look at him. "We all know what happened. We all know what a loss this was for not just the academy but for Maka as well. None of us ever want to see one of our own in pain especially not at the hands of a rouge witch. Although we cannot follow them, we will watch them and cheer them on from here. We will lend them our strength to extract revenge for the loss of a great meister." Kid turned and touched the Mirror. Suddenly it grew larger and flickered to life

"Ready, Soul?" Maka asked, she was sitting on the scythe as they flew through the sky. Soul agreed and Maka looked at Black Star. "Okay guys." A shadow wrapped around the shaft of the scythe. "Alright, let's go." Maka leaned a little more before their speed took off. After about a half hour Black Star's shadow released and Maka dropped from the sky, both Meisters landing on their feet and looking at the fence covered in danger signs. Maka led the way into the compound.

"She's probably hiding somewhere in here." Soul said in his scythe form. "The madness probably took over her." Maka nodded as they continued wandering the compound.

"Maka, do you see anything?" Black Star asked as they stopped looking around. Maka closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them and spun around, but not in time to block a hit from a black and red shadow. "Maka!" Black Star turned to look in the direction the attack came from. "Come out here Witch! I'll destroy you!"

A little laugh filtered through the silence. "Maka, you alright?" Soul asked as she climbed back to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what that was. It felt like… like the Kishin." She looked passed Black Star as a figure slowly walked forward in a flowing red and black dress that seemed to ripple like it was made of shadows.

"Well, what do we have? Two stupid academy students who thought they could take on a witch." She laughed.

"You keep laughing." Black Star said as he held his sword up then was gone, punching the witch in the side of the head, sending her flying in Maka's direction as she shifted and jammed the end of the scythe into the witch's stomach.

"We're not students." She said as she shoved the witch back. "We're here on order to take your soul for breaking the academy and witch treaty, bringing harm to academy students and the death of a meister." She stood tall. She expanded her soul and let it flow with power. "Soul." Suddenly it pressed even bigger. The witch looked at her as Black Star landed next to her, doing the same before they connected their souls. The witch looked confused as the two meisters just stood glaring at her.

"You're going to pay." Black Star grinned as he charged, swiping at her then moving as Maka made her attack.

The room irrupted in cheers and yelling as they watched their friends battle it out with the witch. "There's something wrong with that witch." Stein said as he stood by Kid, Spirit and Soul's brother and mother.

"She's not using magic." Kid said calmly.

"No." Stein watched before it was as if the blackness of her dress spun around and expanded sending Maka and Black star flying in opposite directions. As the darkness relaxed, she grinned and it hit Stein. "Madness. Maka's soul can protect them for the most part but if Soul takes a hard-enough hit…"

"We'll go." Kid said.

"No." Spirit said making the Shinigami look at him. "Maka said they could do this." He looked away from the mirror and at the two. "Soul was sure she could handle it. They'll do this." He looked back at the screen. "I know they will. Besides they have Black Star and Tsubaki to back them up."

"I hope you're right." Kid said.

"Those two teams always end up amazing us. Who knows maybe they'll do it again." Stein smirked as he settled a bit.

"What was that?" Tsubaki asked through their link.

"That was madness." Maka replied narrowing her eyes at the witch. "What do we do?"

"Maka, you need to expand your wavelength." Soul said as he felt the creep of the darkness. "It's getting stronger the longer we're in the area."

"Black Star." Maka said in the link. "Get her out of the zone." He looked at her across from him before he grinned and focused back on the witch. "You okay still, Soul?" She asked looking at the scythe.

"I'll manage, just finish this before the madness gets too much." Maka nodded and charged with Black Star. The blackness shot out at both, Black Star was able to avoid it and Maka blocked with her scythe only to hear Soul cry out and feel the pain as it seemed to dig deep into the weapon.

"Soul!" Maka called as she quickly got away. "Soul…"

"I'm fine, Maka." He said but she knew he was lying. He was struggling to keep in control and every hit he took made it more and more difficult to hold on even with Maka's soul. "Get her out of the area." Maka nodded and was back in the fight. Her and Black Star working in perfect unison to attack her, forcing her to back up farther and farther until they attacked as hard as they could sending her flying, breaking down the fence and well out of the danger zone. The two meisters slowly walked over as she screeched and charged. The darkness slammed into Maka's stomach sending her backwards with a cry of pain. A second hit was coming and Maka couldn't get up. Soul transformed and used his transformed arms to block it. The witch laughed as she continued her barrage on Soul while shooting attacks out to keep Black Star at bay.

Soul winced and dropped to a knee, but he refused to let this witch get what she wanted. Suddenly Black Star burst free, hitting the witch making her screech in outrage. "Soul…" Maka said as she climbed to her hands and knees. Soul grabbed his chest. "No… Soul fight it."

"Maka…" He groaned as he tried to get control of the pain and his breathing. Before suddenly a blast send her onto her back. She sat up and found Soul climbing to his feet, his head hung.

"Damn it." Spirit growled watching.

"What's going on?" Margot asked.

Stein was the one who answered. "It seems Soul's lost his fight." Margot gasped and watched as her son spouted blades from his arms and legs.

"Call them back." Spirit said looking at Kid whose eyes were glued to the screen.

"Soul!" Spirit looked back at the screen as they watched Black Star keep the witch busy while Maka pushed to her feet. Soul turned his glowing red eyes on her. "Soul, you can fight this." She said as she started walking towards him. "We promised when we were fighting Grinko that we would always fight together, we would be stronger together. I promised you that I wouldn't let anything hurt you and you swore to me you wouldn't ever leave me. You promised you would never be like the other guys, you would never leave when things got hard. You swore to me you would stand right here with me no matter what and never let go." She was a few steps away from him. "You gave me everything when you gave your heart and soul to me. I know you're in there." She stood right in front of him as he shifted, ready to attack. "Soul, I love you, please don't leave me." It's like the madness melted off of him as his body drooped, and his head dropped onto her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey witch!" Black Star called as he continued his barrage, keeping her attention away from his friends as Maka worked to help control the Black Blood.

"I love you, Soul." Maka said softly before she felt his arms wrap around her. She pulled back and took his face in her hands and looked at him. "You're stronger than that little imp."

"Only because of you." He said with a strained voice. "Sorry."

Maka shook her head. "Don't be sorry. It's one of our hardest fights, wouldn't be cool if we just swooped in and won the day." She smiled, watching as he smirked at her.

"I can't hold on." He said softly.

"You don't need to do it alone. We're connected remember, let me help." He just looked at her before he smirked and nodded, resting his head against hers. "Trust me, there's no way I'm letting that little creep take you away from me."

"I won't go anywhere. I did promise, and it would be so uncool if I broke that." Maka smiled brightly at him. "Let's get revenge for your mom." He kissed her forehead as she smiled with her eyes closed. Soul transformed into her hands as she reached out her soul, completely connecting their souls, matching them perfectly before combining. She smiled as she felt their souls begin to resonate.

"We can do this, Soul." She opened her eyes with a new light shining in them. She took off, she was faster, and her techniques were even tighter and cleaner than before.

"Seems they've decided to completely open up." Stein said watching them. Spirit looked at him confused. "When they were standing there. When Soul transformed again they opened their souls completely. That bond is complete. Their souls merged into one soul shared between them. It's the only way to keep Soul protected from the madness." He explained as everyone watched as Maka seemed to gain new speed and power. She and Soul landed next to Black Star.

"Thanks." She said making him smirk. "Think you can do that again, one more time." Maka said.

Black Star grinned. "Yeah, we got it. Tsubaki. Enchanted sword."

"Right." She said as she shifted forms.

"Soul, ready to show this witch the real power of true Black Blood?" She smirked as she stood straight.

"Yeah, let's do this." He grinned before they pressed their souls to resonate higher. Maka shifted before a light shifted over her and in a flash, she was in that long black dress and the blade of the scythe turned into keys. "Play it, Maka." She smiled as she pulled the blade closer and began playing. "Play our song." The Witch froze, barely avoiding Black Star's attack when the sound flowed over her.

"What is this? What are you doing? Stop that!" She screeched and charged at them.

"Get ready, Maka!" Soul called. Maka shifted as the witch got closer. She turned and swung the scythe letting the blade sink into the blackness and as she spun away she ripped the shadows away making them evaporate as they were pulled from the witch.

"Black Star!" Maka called before he lunged, sliding the blade of Tsubaki through the witches back and out her chest, slicing up in one motion. The witch had no idea what hit her as she screamed and disintegrated into a glowing red soul. Tsubaki and Soul transformed and landed on their feet, standing beside their meisters. "We did it." Maka said staring at the soul.

"Now she won't be able to hurt anyone ever again." Tsubaki said with a small smile. "I'm sorry we couldn't do this before your mother was taken, Maka."

Maka shook her head. "She would have been happy to know that we handled it. Even though she took her away, she saved a lot of people from the Kishin egg and she made it possible for us to discover this witch and the faction out to hurt others." Maka looked at her friends as Soul took her hand in his. "Let's take this soul back." Tsubaki reached out and held onto the soul as they made their way home.

Kid gave a relieved sigh as he shut the screen off and let the others cheer and celebrate. "Maka and Soul have a bond no one else has ever had. I've never see power like that." Stein commented. "They're a whole new level of weapon and meister."

"They're quite possibly close to my level." Kid added. "I've never seen them with that much power and move that fast."

"That's the advantage of having you're souls connect farther than just a resonance. When a meister and their weapon resonate they have a portion of what those two have. Their connection fuse them and their power, enhancing every aspect of it. It's a higher than soul resonance." He paused. "It was only ever speculated, no one's ever really achieved it."

"So what's the draw back?" Spirit asked. "There's always a price to something like this."

"They have connected their souls for a while now but never completely, this fight temporarily pushed it beyond. If they focus enough they could make it permanent and there would be no need to ever have to stop to do it like they did here. However, it will create one soul shared."

"Meaning what?" Spirit asked.

"Meaning one cannot live without a whole soul." Stein said.

"If one dies the other will as well." Kid clarified as Stein nodded.

"They can't do that." Spirit said worried.

Stein shrugged. "You know it's not up to you what they chose to do. They'll make their choice and we need to trust them." Spirit sighed heavily and looked down defeated. "I'm sure they'll be speeding home, we should go greet them when they get back." Stein said leading everyone out of the room.

Kid smirked as he looked at Soul's mother and brother. "I'm sorry if this worried you."

Margot shook her head, tears in her eyes. "You've shown me who my son really is." She smiled. "And why he's always seemed so happy here."

"He helps a lot of people." Kid nodded. "Him and Maka are one of the best teams and they risk everything as you've seen, to stop these evils from hurting people who can't defend themselves. He saves lives every time."

Margot nodded. "Thank you for allowing us to witness this."

Kid gave a nod. "We should go meet them. They should be arriving shortly." The three wandered out to where the group had settled down to wait for their friends. After an hour they saw something in the sky, another ten minutes and Maka and Black Star dropped to the ground, landing on their feet while Soul and Tsubaki transformed to stand next to them.

"Congratulations." Spirit smiled as he walked up to Maka and Soul with Black Star and Tsubaki standing beside them. "You all did really amazing. Your Mama would have been so proud." Maka smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him, making him look shocked before he smiled and hugged her back. He glanced at Soul who smirked at him before his mother ran over and held him tight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You were quite incredible." Wes smirked looking at his brother.

Soul smirked and gave a nod. "Are you hurt? You're not hurt, are you?" Margot asked worried as she stepped back and looked over him.

"Nothing more than normal." He looked at Maka. "Being in weapon form protects me for the most part. Maka's the one that takes the beating."

"I don't take a beating." She said turning to look at him. "I'm just the one that the opponent can actually hit."

"Are you hurt?" Margot asked looking at her.

Maka shook her head and smiled. "The black blood healed basically everything that was injured. It's at least something that little imp can do right." She mumbled the last part making Soul grin at her. "Remind me to give him a good Maka Chop next time I see him." She said to Soul who gave a small chuckled and nodded.

"Here." Black Star said as he handed Spirit the witch soul. "We did what we went there for and got revenge for Maka's mom." Spirit smirked and took the soul with a nod.

"Thanks for being there Black Star." Maka said with a smile. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Well duh, I'm a god! Of course, you needed my help." He laughed before he ran over to celebrate with the others, cheering him on for defeating a witch.

"Soul, Maka." Stein said as he joined them. "That was some technique you used." The two nodded. "Opening your souls to merge. It gave you the speed and power you needed to stay protected from the madness and defeat the witch."

"I didn't even know what we did, I just felt the strength." Maka said looking at Soul who shrugged.

"That is a dangerous thing to do." Spirit said making them look at him. "Stein said that doing that can be incredibly dangerous."

"If you connect and merge to share your soul like that and one of you is killed, the other will die as well. you've already partially merged, if you continue and open both souls to connect and become one soul shared between you it could become permanent and it will connect your lives." He explained as Maka and Soul looked at each other worried, not wanting the other to be hurt. "However, congratulations on finding a way to survive. Never cease to amaze me with your strength." He said before he went to join the others.

"Come on, enjoy your celebration with your friends." Spirit said with a smile letting the two wander over and join their friends.

The next day Soul sat on the couch with a basket ball game on, but he wasn't' paying any attention to it. His attention was focused on the ring he was holding in his hands. He wasn't sure if he should ask or not, how would he ask, what if she said no. his brain continued to run through every scenario ever. He sighed and shook his head.

"Just ask her." Soul jumped to his feet, turning to see Spirit standing with a smirk. "I told you before I don't like that she's growing up, but she is and I can't stop that. Especially if I want to stay in her life. I promised to be a better father, and I will always be watching but… she's made some amazing choices that have turned out to be the best ones in her life."

"You're not gonna freak?" Soul looked at him strangely.

Spirit smirked. "I don't like it but it's her life. besides she loves you with all her heart. How do I argue with that?" He smirked as Soul seemed to relax. "Ask her, she'll say yes."

"How do you know? Maybe it's not the right time, she did just lose her mom, and maybe she's not ready for it. Maka's been the one setting the pace with everything because of how she views relationships. If I push her too fast it could…."

"It won't." Soul looked at Spirit. The older death scythe sighed. "She's my daughter but I'm not blind to how you two look at each other. I'm only going to say this once and I will forever deny that I ever helped you be with my daughter." Soul just gave a nod. "Tell her everything you feel, everything. Explain to her what she means to you. Ask her to be with you and stay, ask her to marry you. She will say yes, and she will tell you she loves you and she will stay with you for all of your lives."

Soul gave a nod. "You really think she'll be okay?" He asked looking at the ring.

"I think she loves you and would want nothing less." Spirit said before he went back into the spare room. Soul sat thinking for a little longer, placing the ring back in his jacket pocket before Maka stood at the doorway to their room.

"Soul? What are you still doing out here? Come to bed." She half whined. Soul smirked at her and nodded as he walked over, kissing her head and going to lay in their bed, holding her as they slept.

The next day Spirit decided that he was alright and Maka was much better, so he could go back to his own home. Maka smiled as Soul wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against him as the door shut. "You are the best meister." Soul said kissing her cheek. "The best partner." Another kiss. "The most amazing girlfriend." He kissed her again making her smiled brightly as she turned to look at him.

"What?" She asked looking up at him as he stared into her eyes with a grin.

"Your dad's finally gone." He smirked making her laugh and shake her head before she rested it on his chest.

"Soul?" She asked as they stood there silently. "Did you want to let our souls permanently merge?" She looked up at him as he tilted his head a bit. "I mean if we do and I get killed on a mission or something…." She looked down again.

Soul reached out and pulled her face up to look at him as he grinned. "Maka, if you ever fall in battle, it'll be because I fell first and couldn't protect you." She looked at him surprised. "I don't want you to be taken from everyone if I lose it. We came close when we were fighting that witch."

Maka shook her head. "I'll never let that happen." She held his shirt tighter as she looked at him determined. "Soul, I told you. I promised I wouldn't let you go." She smiled as she saw the smile that came to his lips. "And you promised me you wouldn't go anywhere."

"True." He leaned down capturing her lips. "I love you, Maka." He said as he rested his forehead against hers. "I have for a long time, not just the last few years you've been mine." He said softly. "I don't think I'll ever stop loving you." He smirked as he looked at her. "You make me so uncool." Maka laughed as she listened to him talking. "I want to always be by your side, as your weapon and partner, and every other part of our lives." He gave her a smirk as she listened, letting her hands rest on his chest, feeling his heart beat, loving these moments that he would drop the lazy uncaring cool guy act and just be his raw self with her. "Maka… will you stay with me forever? No matter what?" She smiled and nodded. "Will you… marry me?" She gasped as he pulled a ring from his jacket pocket.

"Soul…." She said as she looked at it and tears came to her eyes. She smiled brighter than he had ever seen before as she nodded. "Yes. Yes, Soul, I'll marry you. I love you so much." Soul grinned as he slid the ring on her finger and pulled her to him, kissing her hard and deep before he carried her to their room where they finally made their connection complete and permanent.


End file.
